Visor systems are provided in most windowed vehicles to reduce glare created by environmental conditions, headlights of other vehicles, or other causes. Numerous visor systems have been developed which typically provide a glare reducing area defined by variously shaped visor members. Some visors include primary and secondary members, with the secondary members being constructed for attachment to or insertion into the primary member. Generally, visors having a multiple member construction are not readily utilized while operating the vehicle and its windows. Also, such visor systems frequently lack sufficient means for preventing unwanted detachment of secondary members from primary members.
What has been needed, therefore, has been an adjustable glare reducing visor system which is readily operable within a windowed vehicle and which includes means for securely repositioning a portion of the visor system.